


Coffee and Crushes

by amixii10



Series: August Miraculous AUs [20]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU Yeah AUgust (Miraculous Ladybug), Adrien Agreste Is Sunshine, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alya Césaire Is Not an Idiot, Fluff, Gay Nino Lahiffe, Getting Together, M/M, Pansexual Adrien Agreste
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26068495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amixii10/pseuds/amixii10
Summary: Adrien Agreste is a pansexual mess. Nino Lahiffe is a barista. Only good things could happen over a cup of coffee, right?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Nino Lahiffe
Series: August Miraculous AUs [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860127
Comments: 10
Kudos: 37





	Coffee and Crushes

“Can I take your order?” Nino says with his customer service voice masking his internal pain. 

“Uh,” the guy says, faltering. He stares at Nino, taking him in. “Yeah, sure. I’d like to order a caramel macchiato.” 

“You want whipped cream with that?” he asks, and the guy snaps out of his reverie. 

“Yeah, that’d be nice.” 

Nino starts the coffeemaker and uses the fact that the guy can’t see him to observe him. 

He has golden-blonde hair and forest green eyes. He has a piercing in his upper helix- a black hoop. He was pretty handsome, and his clothes were high end. 

Nino quickly makes the drink and gives to the guy.

“Thanks. Can I have your number with that?” The guy asks, grinning.

Nino lets out a laugh.

The guy’s smile falters. “Oh, are you not...I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have assumed-”

Nino shakes his head, still laughing.

“No, no. I’m gay, trust me. But what would someone like you, a hot guy, want with me?” Nino gasps, tears threatening to spill out.

“Your number,” the guy bluntly replies. He slaps a hand over his mouth once he realizes how rude he must sound. 

“I’m sorry, I don’t mean to come off too strong. All I’m saying is that I think you’re cute and I’m like, 80% gay, so… would you like to go out with me? I’m Adrien, by the way,” he rambles. 

Nino’s laughing slows, and his breath settles.

“Yeah, sure. I’d like that,” he says, scribbling his number on the cup. “My shift ends at six, Adrien. You have twenty minutes to choose where to take me.” 

Adrien blushes when Nino says his name. “I-okay. I’ll see you then.” 

He walks to a seat in the corner of the shop and pulls out his phone, presumably looking for places to take someone out to. 

Nino leans against the counter while he waits for another customer. 

Alya, his coworker and one of his friends, peeks out from the back room. She wears a huge grin. 

“So, are you gonna get laid?”


End file.
